


jim lake jr. imagines

by ThoseCollabChicks



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseCollabChicks/pseuds/ThoseCollabChicks
Summary: Short stories and trailers with Jim and some others as your companion!Request will be accepted soon!





	jim lake jr. imagines

**Author's Note:**

> Trollhunters was created by Guillermo del Toro of DreamWorks Animations and Netflix Original Series and based off the book series made by Guillermo del Toro and Daniel Kraus. I highly suggest to watch all three parts of the series in order to fully understand what is going on.
> 
> Requests will only be accepted on Wattpad. Look for KristieChick.

Inspiration: I've been watching Trollhunters again since the series ended and have been waiting for the expansion. I forgot Jim became small at some point, and I forgot how cute he was. I saw Toby picked him up with his hand, and I immediately went to my computer. [Part 1, Ep. 4]

Relationship: Jim/Reader

Summary: Because a rogue gnome grabbed a hold of Jim's amulet, he literally has to shrink to his size to get his amulet back, but he's doesn't know if he'll get over the embarrassment of being gushed over by his friend.

Request by: None

.

.

.

You didn't even notice your point fingernail was being nervously gnawed on while your other hand supported the upright elbow when you looked at the contraption confining your long time friend, Jim. The poor boy was shoved in with little to none explanation of what he was getting himself into and all because of a rouge gnome that stole his amulet. The machine started to smoke and you were worried he would be burned alive inside it with the slight worried comments that would come from him. It suddenly got scary quiet.

"Come on, you guys gotta get him out of there!" your other friend, Toby exclaimed as he also saw the smoke forming. He rushed over to the Furgolator to try to pry it open. You and Blinky followed and he called out to his big companion. Aaarrrgghh rushed over and the three of you pulled away as the larger troll's big hands grasp the surface area and popped open the door. Coughing could be heard as the smoke cleared. All four of you waited for Jim to say something to indicate that he was okay.

"Looks like it didn't work," Jim said, "Hope you have a plan B." The voice sounded like it was coming from feet level. You gasped out in astonishment with a hand over your mouth and wide eyes as a miniature size Jim came walking out. He seemed just as shocked to see everyone else to be a hundred times bigger than he remembers. He screamed out in surprise and his eyes went from calm to panic in a split second.

"On the contrary," Blinky started. He smiled at the success of the transition despite his own doubts of it working. His eyes came closer into frame of Jim's vision making him flinch a little at the closeness.

Toby commented, "He's like an action figure." Toby did the same as Blinky but not as close.

"The Furgolator functioned perfectly!" Blinky added.

You knew Jim looked conflicted on how he should absorb the new information. He looked down at his hands and then up to you to see how you reacted. You simply blinked at his new size. He tried so hard to not flush in embarrassment as he waited for anything from you. You crouched and offered your hand for him to stand on. He obligated and continued to look at you with a worried gaze.

As far as Jim could remember, he's technically been through worse. His mother loved teasing him whenever [Name] was around since she's picked up on the dreamy gaze and the lovesick sighs he would give off. His mother shared baby photos with you and he remembered he couldn't be in the same room with you for a week and even after that, couldn't really look at you in the eyes for a month without the reminder of the embarrassment he went through. There was also a time when checking himself out and boosting his ego by flexing in a mirror and you walked in on him. He didn't understand how you haven't laughed right then and there. He's been through worse, so what does he have to worry about now?

You cleared your throat and awkwardly commented, "And just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter."

Jim decided to give up on his attempts to hold back his blush.

.

.

.

You picked up a button pin from the troll client's stall that held a worn out peace sign and offered it to Jim as he mentally prepared for the weirdest fight of his life. He gave you a doubtful look before grabbing the button. You were careful to make any quick or jerking movements and gently placed him in front of the gnome's hole. He turned to everyone with an irritated sigh.

"Real subtle," Jim sarcastically added, "'We've got to start small. Deal with the little problem.' This is a huge problem!" He threw down the little shield you gave to him and gestured to himself. "I can't be shrunk! I have exams to take! I have sinks to reach!" Despite his unnecessary added comment, he was right. You could only imagine the conflicts that could come when this is all over. When will he be back to normal size? What if he can never go back to being normal size? Oh, how Dr. Lake would react when she discovers his new size. She would either faint or doctor him up right away, trying to find the best "cure" for his situation.

"He does have a point," you wondered, "His Spanish exam is in less than twenty-four hours." Jim groaned at the reminder. You simply smiled sheepishly at accidentally giving him more burden on his shoulders.

"You have a gnome to catch," Blinky interrupted, "Now, onward, Master Jim, and fetch your destiny!" You can tell Blinky was conflicted just as much as Jim was, but he tried to encourage the boy as much as he could and maybe trying to convince himself.

Toby walked off towards a trap to borrow the pencil that was holding up the box and the snack hidden underneath it as well. He ate the snack first before offering the pencil to Jim. "Your sword, my liege," he teased.

Jim replied with a glare and poked the sharp end of the pencil into Toby's palm. The brunet yelped and jumped away with a hurtful look. Jim picked up the button you gave him as you came closer for a final word with him before he went in.

"Hey," you called with as much gentleness you could muster to show the solemnity of his emotional state since no one else was helping the situation.

"Hey," he replied grumpily.

"I understand how you might feel about all this but we'll get through it," you encouraged sincerely in which he looked up to you. You always thought Jim was cute but your opinion grew with how much smaller he was. Even with his different size, he still had the same handsome blue eyes. "Take care of the gnome, and then we'll figure a way to put you back to normal. One problem at a time."

"One problem at a time," he repeated with a nod and a slight smile. Your heart fluttered a bit and you felt slightly relieved that you could ease Jim's just a bit for him to accomplish his mission. You wished you could help Jim a bit more than just speaking a few words. You've always helped him whether it was to catch up on some notes and homework or for some daily life advice, but it seems this time, he needs to do it on his own accord. You figured you would at least help him with keeping the priority task in mind.

On his way in, he tumbled a bit and fell on his rear. You can feel how anxious he was as you were too. Blinky came up beside you to shout into the hole Jim went through. "One last thing to know when dealing with a gnome, Master Jim," he called out to the boy with a pair of his hands cupping his mouth, "and this is of dire importance: Do not tough its hat."

"Of course," you heard Jim faint voice getting smaller and smaller, "It's right there in A Brief Recapitulation."

You blinked and raised an eyebrow and what Jim said. Blinky grinned with glee and fist pumped two of his hands. "You remember!" he called back.

"Of course not!" Jim threw back, "Nothing in this world makes sense!" Almost right after he said that, there was a faint scream that you only hoped wasn't too bad.

"Oh, boy."


End file.
